fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom Worker
A '''custom worker '''is a user-created character that the player can design and utilize as a worker in place of the default workers in the games. The ability to select a custom worker was first used in Papa's Wingeria. How to use Players can select a custom worker's hair, eyebrows, eyeshadow, skin color, glasses, eyes, mouth, gender, and name. The custom worker starts out with the Gameria's uniform at first, but can win or purchase clothes later on. After a custom worker is created, the player is still able to change the worker's hair and other appearances as they wish. Trivia *If your custom worker is male, the female chef will be your customer (ex: Mandi - Wingeria), and if your custom worker is female, the male chef will be your customer (ex: Chuck - Wingeria). **Beginning with Papa's Pastaria however, regardless of the gender of the custom worker, neither regular worker will appear as a customer in the game. This is because when selecting the server, players can still select one of the default workers or another custom worker. *On the Flipline Studios Blog, it's confirmed that people have designed over 5,000,000 custom workers. .http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2093 *In every game, new hairstyles for the custom worker are added. *With the introduction of holidays in Papa's Cupcakeria, custom workers have holiday hats. Starting with Papa's Pastaria, holiday clothing is marked as such, and the server and the regular worker can wear the same clothing. *Papa's Cheeseria was the first to have a color changing option on clothing. Gallery Dazhia.jpg Lilly-Lola.jpg Bryce.jpg iman.jpg brandon.jpg Tapiti.jpg Matthew2.jpg Customize 02.jpg|An early showcase of a custom worker. Notice the wall and floor being blank. Auburn.jpg Custom workers.jpg|A selection of several custom workers seen on the blog. lauren.jpg xena.jpg 180px-Brenda.jpg ethan.jpeg Margie.jpg julianna.jpeg aiden.jpeg stella.jpg Leo.jpg v.jpg theoriginal.jpeg ccchrtu.jpg dexter.jpg aki.jpg minoriko.jpeg George.jpg Sakuya.jpeg peter.jpg Sophia.jpg Chill Pingu 2nd look.jpg hello.jpeg Ana.jpg Tinycake2.jpg Sofia2.jpg Tom.jpg margatroid.jpeg|A Custom Worker with Quinn's Hair Julia.jpg|Made by Celestia.Fan Trenton Jackson.jpg|Trenton Jackson, a chef at Papa's Hot Doggeria in Sauk Rapids, MN. Daisy.jpg|This is Daisy. Hwachout.jpg|Hwachout As A Custom Worker Timmy.jpg|timmytech874's Custom Worker, McCoy Boy JayWooz.jpg EsTeVãO cArNeIrO|This is one style cool rebeld|link=Papa's Burgeria Chill Pingu 9th look.jpg Luigi.fsf.jpg|Luigi fsf Costom Worker Bear.jpg|Bear Custom worker.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria guy9374.jpg|Guyisbackable in his custom worker form. Neely.jpg You.jpg my.jpg persival.jpg|Persival, worker Brazil 56.|link=Brazil 56 Gareth Bale (Valentine Day).jpg|Cupbar135 in Custom Worker form Boing Style 1.jpg|A girl with Zoe's hair. She has the Onions bottoms, Chuck's shirt, and Mandi's shoes. Her name is Boing. Ally.jpg Serena6.jpg|Serena Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker from Papa's Pastaria Diego.jpg Issa.jpg Robert2.jpg Robert.jpg EV55 Cupcakeria.jpg|ElesaVolt55's Original Custom Worker Look!!!!!! Katiecustomworker.jpg Cassia.jpg Lilycustomworker.jpg Customization Overhaul!.jpg|Shaira customized in Donuteria. Alex3.jpg|Alex Custom Workers on Flipline Picture.jpg|Custom Workers on Flipline Picture Eza.jpg|Custom Server Rifqi.jpg|Viking Worker in Chilifest Etienne.jpg|Male custom worker with long hair Roxy.jpg 567.jpg Arianna.jpg Arianna 2.jpg Katy,She daughter of Quinn.jpg addy.jpg|Addy Hatsune Piggy.jpg Sammy1.jpg Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png|Custom Worker slot (right) Christopher.jpg|Christopher Christine2.jpg|Christine Andrea.jpg Kate6.jpg Monica.jpg Shira.jpg|Shira Victoria.jpg|Victoria Mino.jpg|Mino :3 Devin_Papa_Donuteria.jpg|My custom worker made in Papa's Donuteria, to look like me. Luigi.jpg|Luigi? Sarah (2).jpg|Sarah in Donuteria Sarah in Donuteria.jpg Sarah wingeria.jpg Evie.jpg Me.png|Myself(Satulation)in Cheeseria! Sveta.jpg|Sveta Vivian 2.jpg|A custom worker with the clothing bonanza in Papa's Cheeseria Jessica.jpg|This is Lilly and this is her valentines day outfit! Cheeseria Lilly cinco de mayo.jpg|Lilly=Cinco de mayo (Cheeseria .Natzzzz.jpg|Natsuki, made in Cheeseria. .WalterBillersLuau.jpg|Walter Mallory my Girl Dasher.jpg|Mallory in Donuteria Jonah.jpg|Jonah by Jonah1738 CP234Customer.jpg|Colgatepony234 as a custom worker (text added in Paint) lawrenceincheeseria.jpg|Lawrence in Cheeseria custom customer .jpg|my custom customer|link=english what is the meaning its raining cats and dogs? Elijah 07-29-2015 06:47 AM Answers for a student 1. Save his face To take an action or make a gesture intended to preserve one's reputation or honour. He tried to make reparations to those he had injured, partly to save face. 2. In the same boat to be in the same unpleasant situation as other people She's always complaining that she doesn't have enough money, but we're all in the same boat 3. Keep an eye on To watch over attentively; mind. Keep under careful observation 4. Heart of gold a kind, compassionate, or caring attitude; kindheartedness. Don't let her rough exterior fool you; underneath that grumpy disposition beats a heart of gold. 5. In the pink of health in very good health; in very good condition, physically and emotionally. 6. Black sheep of the family Is an idiom used to describe an odd or disreputable member of a group, especially within a family. 7. Apple of my eye One's favourite person; the one you love most. Refers to something or someone that one cherishes above all others. 8. Almost hit the ceiling to be explosively angry. To lose one's temper. When my dad found out I had failed the exams, he just hit the ceiling. 9. Bring home the bacon to earn a salary; to bring home money earned at a job. I've got to get to work if I'm going to bring home the bacon. 10. A feather in my cap This would signify he has done something worthy of recognition, like completing a goal or winning something. 11. With flying colours If you do something such as pass an exam with flying colours, you do it very successfully. 12. Raining cats and dogs something that you say when it is raining heavily Jessicaa.jpg|Jessica in Donuteria! By Jonah1738 Aracely.jpg|Aracely in Cheeseria! By Jonah1738 Lisa May.jpg|Lisa May in Wingeria. Shloum.jpg Frasanama7.jpg|My Custom Worker - Papa's Cheeseria My customized charactor.jpg Category:Worker